


【哈德】【授权翻译】2. 两个死敌之间的憎恨性爱*算得了什么？

by pandasiteitei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Summary: 哈利试图安抚罗恩和赫敏，在他们寻找魂器的时候马尔福不会呆在格里莫广场，但是当他很难管住自己的手时，那就是一场激烈的争吵。





	【哈德】【授权翻译】2. 两个死敌之间的憎恨性爱*算得了什么？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's a Little Hate Sex Between Enemies?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584077) by [chickenlivesinpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenlivesinpumpkin/pseuds/chickenlivesinpumpkin). 



> 感谢chickenlivesinpumpkin的作品！  
> 对别的哈德同人翻译感兴趣的话请关注我LOFTER：pandasiteitei  
> or微博：pandasiteitei  
> 谢谢！
> 
> *憎恨性爱(hate sex)：和你憎恨的人做爱(have sex with someone you hate)，就是死对头之间的那种情趣♂吧

哈利已经料到了罗恩和赫敏对于这件事的反应会有些不同。罗恩是叫喊，赫敏是疑惑与担忧。但取而代之的是，他得到的是他俩发出的疯狂的笑声。  
“真的？”他在那五分钟的欢闹之后问道。  
“你看见马尔福的表情没？”罗恩在喘息的呼吸之间问赫敏了能有一百次了。  
“我从来没想到过生活会如此精彩呢。”赫敏努力地说出，眼泪从眼睛里掉了出来。“  
“太逗了！”罗恩回忆起这件事，向前过于用力地抽着身体，头撞上了厨房的桌子。他没太在意，尽管赫敏用手指着他，笑得更厉害了。  
哈利叹了口气。  
他让他俩冷静下来，慢慢地用奶酪沾了一块硬面包圈然后吃掉了它。他们正坐在格里莫广场厨房里，在寻找魂器的阶段。不幸的事（或者幸运的是，得看你怎么看待这件事），赫敏和罗恩出去和卢平核对一些信息时，哈利偶然在他的浴室遇到了光裸的马尔福。接着把他操到了不省人事。至少，赫敏和罗恩走进时，美好的回忆被毁掉了。不变的是，至少有人在享受那种后果，他思考着，同时他的挚友们几乎从椅子上摔了下来，因嘲笑哈利在走廊操了德拉科的想法。  
他喝了些茶，尽力去无视那些慢慢变成傻笑，最后变为窃笑的狂笑。终于，他们脸都红了，平息了下来，赫敏在打嗝。“所以，”罗恩说道，带着一种差不多合理的冷静。“那到底是怎么发生的？“  
“哦，我们结束开玩笑了吗？”哈利问道。  
“就现在，我觉得。”罗恩揉了揉胃部。“因为那个有点嗓子疼。”“你的痛苦使我悲伤呢，”哈利讽刺地说道，让罗恩咧嘴笑了。“  
“别这样嘛，哈利。你之前认为什么会发生？你会和马尔福上床，然后我们就是朋友了，然后在一片田野上拉着手跳着舞？”  
“是一片有独角兽的田野更好。”  
赫敏说道，抿了一口水来止住打嗝。  
“还有野花，”罗恩加了一句。  
“所以，发生了什么？”赫敏问道。哈利咬了咬嘴唇。“我上楼的时候浴室正在被使用。我知道你们出去了，所以我进去看看是谁，然后马尔福在…”  
手淫，哈利脸红了一点，回忆起那副苗条身体，因热水涨红的皮肤，一只手动作柔美地在那坚硬而完美的阴茎上动着的景象…  
罗恩和赫敏都因哈利声音渐渐变小的方式而把眉毛扬到了头发里。  
“他在干嘛？”罗恩问道，他的语调清楚地证明他确切地知道马尔福在干什么——所有青春期男孩在浴室里干的事情，自从室内探索奥妙出现之后。赫敏眨了一会眼睛，皱着眉头，然后，“噢！”她抬起一只手，咯咯地笑了一会。“他在…”  
甚至是哈利的唇角也上扬了。“没错，行了吧？他看起来…哦天。我们不用真的讨论这部分吧，是吧？”  
“天哪，不！”罗恩说道。  
“当然，”赫敏说道。“在霍格沃茨的女生中马尔福是个富有讨论的话题。他对一个笨蛋来说性感得很呢。”  
“阿门，”哈利小声地说道。她无视了罗恩一脸震惊地看着她的表情，抿了另外一口水。“有一大堆女孩喜欢多金、魅力四射、穿着华服、闻起来很好、待人如粪土一样的贵族男人。很明显那不是我的菜。尽管他看起来会有很好的皮肤。”  
“赫敏！”罗恩说道。  
赫敏咧嘴一笑着“哦，他确实有。奶白色，处处柔软。”  
“嘎！”罗恩说道。把手指塞进耳朵里，直到他们承诺不再讨论任何更多马尔福的方方面面了。  
“所以是什么让你决定这是个好主意的？”她问道。“或者这是其中一种的男生事情？就像，你欲火焚身，饥渴万分，你有一座无人的房子，噼里啪啦就发生了？”  
“我不知道，”哈利沉思道。“他还是马尔福，你知道的，但或多或少不想过去那么惹人厌了。“  
“因为他一丝不挂？”罗恩问道。“我觉得那会更糟啊。”  
“不是的，”哈利说道。“因为他…我不知道。还是马尔福，但有一点…脆弱。斯内普不得不把她的从庄园里赶出来，现在他在逃命。给我的印象是他不再安全了，因为他没法杀掉邓布利多。而且当我问他是否能下手时，他承认道他不能。”  
“假设他说的都是真的，而且不想避免被下恶咒。”罗恩从赫敏的盘子里偷走了一小块硬面包圈，在嘴里上下动着。他含着它说话。“说谎更像他的作风。”赫敏冲他做了个鬼脸。“先嚼。再说话。”  
哈利耸了耸肩。“我只是觉得他在说真话。他看起来不想承认它。不能下手去杀人不是什么能自吹自擂的事儿，如果你是个食死徒，我猜。”  
“然后你就从‘嘿，你杀了邓布利多吗？’进入‘嘿，我们做爱吧？’”赫敏问道。“那真是个剧变啊”哈利舔了舔嘴唇。像这样说的话听起来可有点不好了。“对，就像这样。”  
她翻了个白眼。“男生啊。”  
罗恩冲他痛苦地看了一眼。“如果是别人，朋友，我会说干得漂亮。”  
哈利不适地扭了扭身体，想通过用大致的方向看透天花板看到自己的卧室，那里马尔福正睡在他的床上。“但是说实话，整个过程都很…不错。”  
“不错，”赫敏重复道。  
“我不听这个，”罗恩说道，把更多的食物放在自己脸上，好像那能帮上什么忙一样。“只是…不错？”赫敏问道。告诉她是不可能的了，如果她一直表现得典型自我风格，寻找出一半的真相，或是简单地套出细节。  
“好啦。”哈利说道。“我先道个歉，罗恩，因为你会憎恨这个的，但它真是他妈的棒呆了。他有点紧张，还有点害羞，和我结束争吵后屈服了，他融化掉了。他让我做任何我…而且他吻起来像…那真是…他就是屈从了。就像他迷失在里面一样。老天，那是有史以来最火辣的事了。”  
罗恩和赫敏现在正在盯着他，罗恩的舌头上还有嚼了一半的硬面包圈。  
“不错，”赫敏轻轻地说道。  
哈利意识到光是想想他就硬了。他在椅子上扭着身体，清了清嗓子，罗恩坏笑起来，显然发现了问题是什么。赫敏看起来几乎在沉思着。哈利的胃抽搐了一下。“那是马尔福。我知道。现在我的大脑清醒，我真的知道。可能那是那种“浴室里裸体的男孩”那码事吧。”  
“可能是死对头那码事，”赫敏说。  
“憎恨性爱，”罗恩说，会意地点点头。  
“对于憎恨性爱你都知道些什么？”赫敏问罗恩。  
罗恩的耳尖红了。“我们现在正在讨论哈利的问题，赫敏，当个好朋友吧，行吧？”  
她怒视着他，但还是放过了他。罗恩朝哈利如释重负地看了一眼，哈利笑了，然后以继续话题的方式拯救着他最好的朋友。“宿敌之间的那码子事？”哈利问道，耸耸肩。“也许她解释了我第想上他的原因。我不知道我是否会称它为憎恨性爱。我有点想知道他在床上是否也目中无人，狂妄自大和冰冷无情，也许如果他是那样的，那它就是憎恨性爱咯。但他不是像那样的，一点也不。”  
”所以他要留下来吗？”赫敏问道。  
“不，”罗恩斩钉截铁地说道。“这件事太滑稽了，而且马尔福让你上他，哈利，只是因为他是个雪貂和蠢货和食死徒，而且他在这待着和我们正在做的事一点关系也没有。”  
“我告诉他可以在这休息，”哈利说。“我觉得他一晚上没睡着。”  
“所以给他几个小时的美容觉时间，告诉他那很棒，然后把他踢出去，”罗恩说，两只手搓在一起，就像是在抹去什么难题。“好，”哈利说。  
赫敏小心翼翼地看着他。“好。”  
***  
半个小时后哈利偷偷走进他的房间，紧紧地关上身后的门，试图安静地走路，窗帘拉上了，地上和角落里留下了深深的影子，他几乎看不出来马尔福在床上的形状。哈利的眼睛慢慢地适应着，当他站在马尔福身前是，他意识到了马尔福入睡时看起来不可思议般地更加年轻。  
浅色的头发凌乱着，他脸上压力的痕迹放松了下来，嘴巴柔软而纯洁。  
哈利微笑着，脱掉了自己的睡衣和内裤。他钻进被窝里，把被子拽向自己，连忙靠近到男孩的后面，把一只手臂环着他。马尔福没有动。他一定真的很累了，而且他只睡了大约一个小时。  
嗯，那么这是个千载难逢的机会，不是吗？  
哈利把手伸到被单底下，找到了马尔福内裤的裤腰带，轻轻地解开了它们，当需要时就拽一点，当他把他剥光，而没有一声发现的低吟时他欣喜极了。他把内裤——当然是丝质的——扔到了地板上，然后躺回他后面。  
哈利任自己的手上下抚弄着一只显瘦的胳膊，感受着赫敏提到过的柔软的皮肤，享受着细小毛发刷过，坚实的肌肉的暖意。他把头靠得近了些，吸了一口气，十分喜欢着香皂和马尔福的味道。他让自己的舌头描绘着男孩肩膀的线条，然后把自己的脸埋在那丝绸般的发间。  
他靠得更近了些，坚挺自然地对着马尔福紧绷臀瓣间的缝隙。他把男孩的身体推开了一点，摇晃着那个小一点的男孩，惊讶马尔福的体重是如此之轻。哈利只比他高几英寸，但他的体格更加健硕，有更多的肌肉；相比之下，马尔福真是很娇弱。  
那让哈利觉得强壮。有力。可能还有保护欲。  
还有更不用提的，性欲。他轻轻咬着他肩膀和脖子之间的弧线。  
终于，那个男孩显示了醒来的迹象。马尔福扭了扭身，轻叹一口气，然后再次平静下来。  
哈利慢慢地用手抚摸着马尔福的身体曲线，找到了胸膛的轻微隆起，轻轻撞上了肋骨，还有那十分让人兴奋的平坦小腹。松软的浅色毛发从肚脐延伸到下身。哈利的手一次又一次地勾画着那个位置，摸索到了另一侧的颧骨，向下到大腿，然后又回到了小腹。  
他的嘴继续印上一个个吻，舔着每一片触及的肌肤，偶尔轻轻咬一口绷紧的肌肉与耳垂。  
马尔福没醒，哈利提醒着自己。在他睡觉时摸他是错误的，不是吗？在他睡觉时钻到他的后面，把他的腿展开也固然是错误的。马尔福肯定会尖叫，如果他醒来发现哈利早已插进他的身体，不是吗？  
但是他妈的，那个孩子的睡眠很深。哈利开始用这种方式来叫醒他，马尔福一定不愿抱怨的。如果有一种方式让马尔福不愿抱怨的话。  
所以他的手增添了更多的力度，把马尔福的大腿上端拉回到自己的腿根，完完全全地把男孩的下体为自己的触碰打开。他向下抚弄然后发现…太棒了。  
马尔福早已经半硬着了。  
他开始动了，轻轻弓起身体，发出即是叹息又是迷惑的声音。削瘦的身体慵懒地躺在哈利的怀抱里，柔韧极了，与他手中的阴茎形成了鲜明的对比。哈利轻柔地继续着手上的工作，即使他自己的臀部都开始蹭着马尔福的屁股了。他的牙齿咬在了男孩的耳垂上，马尔福的身体紧缩了一下。  
哈利抬起了头，看到了马尔福完全醒来的那一秒。灰色的眼睛在睡意浓浓的震惊中睁开，身体立刻紧张起来，脸庞收紧，是因为——恐惧？  
“放松，”哈利劝慰道，希望着马尔福能认出他的嗓音。“我不会伤害你的，马尔福，你很安全，让我照顾你吧。”  
哈利的手一直摸着德拉科的阴茎，他喃喃着消除疑虑的话语，大腿根一直抵着那些坚实的臀瓣，嘴巴滑在那优雅脖颈与肩膀上，不时说着话。  
马尔福呻吟着。他全盘屈服的方式是远超于“美丽”所以可以形容的，当他意识到谁在拥着他时，他变得滚烫而柔软，就像热糖浆一样，向后蜷曲着身体靠着哈利，就像他没有骨头一样。  
哈利一刹那就硬了，比他有生以来的每一次都硬。他们第一次做，马尔福做的事情会比这程度小一些。哈利吻了他，用力而狂野，德拉科只是化掉了，而现在又发生了。马尔福，那个要是不打一架，永远都不会让哈利呼出一口气的男孩，把自己的身体放纵地交给了哈利。  
哈利觉得他可能会上瘾。  
他低吼着，放开了德拉科的性器，无视那轻声表示抗议的气息。他慢慢地把德拉科再次转到他自己的一侧，放任自己得寸进尺。他用自己的魔杖召来了润滑，急躁地抓过小瓶。他把三分之一的量都洒到了床单上，咒骂着，让德拉科几乎跳脚。  
“嘘，”哈利对着他的耳朵低语着。“放松。”  
当他终于把自己的肉棒与手指润滑后，他把德拉科的腿拉回到他腿根上的位置。他把一根手指滑进了男孩的臀缝中，找到了出口，轻柔地抽插着。德拉科紧张地绷着身体时，哈利挪了挪身子，让他的左臂，那只他压在身下的，伸进德拉科的身下，向上曲起，把他紧紧地扣在了哈利的胸前。  
“这就好了。”他轻声说道，语调在消除疑虑。“老天，你闻起来太好了。看你多好看啊。天啊，你有个漂亮的屁股。”  
在哈利的嗓音下德拉科再次放松，向他的手指弓起身体，它滑进了体内。哈利把它按进又拔出了几次，舔舐着德拉科耳朵下的一点。他滑进了第二根手指，开始用缓慢而小心的动作扩张着后穴。男孩会酸痛的，他一小时之前刚做了第一次，而且哈利在结束的时候没有那么柔和。  
马尔福的气息现在加快了，他的手紧紧抓住了哈利的小臂，哈利用它来牢固住他的躯体。  
“波特，”他喃喃着。  
“我知道，”哈利抚慰道。“我知道你要什么。我只是给你做好准备。我不想伤害你，那就是说我得先给你扩张。但是上帝啊，我在这儿快疯了。你在把我的手指吸进去，你知道吗？你那么想要，不是吗？”  
哈利转着手腕，找到了那一点，马尔福哭喊出来，向后缩着屁股，大腿收紧，头向后仰去，哈利向下看着他身体的修长线条，发现每一块肌肉都突然放松下来，男孩的长腿伸展开来，性器硬得像铁一样，在滴着水。“你真美，”哈利对着他的耳朵低声咆哮着。“你的全身都在恳求着呢，你想要我进入你，不是吗？”  
“波特，”马尔福呻吟道。“求你。”  
“哦，我会的。我马上就要好好地操你了，我保证，但还没到。”  
他把第三根手指挤进马尔福的屁股里，爱死了那具纤细的身体对着他的身体猛烈颤抖的感觉。哈利稍稍摇了摇头，试图清除掉这个想法。他的阳具抽动着，在他按着德拉科臀瓣的同时，而且他可以保证如果自己没有控制，这就会发生得又快又粗暴，可能会超出马尔福在第一次之后不久所能接受的。  
呼吸，他告诉自己。  
但是当他这么做时，他所得到的全部便是马尔福的气息，那只让他更硬了。  
他想要的只是把自己塞进马尔福的屁股里，然后捣击。为了预防它发生，他从马尔福的体内抽出手指，取而代之的是把手伸出握住了男孩的阴茎。他开始抽插着，欣赏着呻吟声与那抵着他的纤瘦的大腿的来回摇晃。不久马尔福就在他怀里扭动得如水一般，猛插入他的手心，头向后抬去，喉咙里发出轻柔而狂野的声音。  
哈利放开他的阴茎时，德拉科发出了沮丧的哭喊声，抓住了他的手。  
哈利努力窃笑着他的急躁——他现在硬得过分，都开始疼了。他在手指上放了一点更多的润滑剂（是他用在德拉科阴茎或者涂抹在根本不用润滑的肌肤上的一半），然后向德拉科的身体里轻而易举地插入三根手指，让男孩颤抖了一下。  
“甜蜜而轻柔，是吧？”哈利问道，即使德拉科发出了一声粗粗的呻吟。那具削痩的身体现在几乎在翻滚着。“不是吗？你想要更狠的，马尔福？”  
“求你，”男孩低声说道。  
“我能做的，”哈利脱口而出。“我能狠狠地操你，马尔福，如果那就是你想要的。我会让你一周都感觉到我。你永远都不会忘掉我的屌插在你屁股里的感觉是什么样的。”  
“是，”马尔福呻吟着，哈利失去了他最后的耐心。  
“趴下，”他低沉地说道。“把你的屁股为我扒开，马尔福。把你自己为我的肉棒打开。”  
马尔福在他的怀里颤抖着，哈利几乎等不及了。但是慢慢地，德拉科把自己的手伸到下面和后面。他的左手遇到了一些小困难，它被按在了床上一点，但哈利转移了他的重量来解放两只手，然后马尔福的臀瓣就分得开开的了。  
“你这样看起来很妙，”哈利咬着牙，迷恋地盯着。“我都能看到你的小穴了，马尔福，整个都是粉色的，还很饥渴。看看你多想要吧。愿意把自己打开，愿意给我看看你为了它的话是个什么样的小荡妇，嗯？”  
马尔福不再颤抖了，而是摇晃。当哈利开始插进去时，男孩的全身绷紧了。不知为何，哈利想停下来。  
“放松，小猫咪。放松是关键。呼吸。”他的手上下抚摸着德拉科颤抖的体侧，让他镇定下来，然后微笑。“呼吸啊，马尔福。”  
一阵喘息着的呼吸，哈利坏笑了起来。他妈的他爱死马尔福这样了，因欲火而疯狂，在他的怀里分崩离析。  
然后哈利再度插了进去，用马尔福的腰来固定自己。他的双眼因男孩屁股的触感而闭上了——紧致，火热而润滑。他能感觉到马尔福的手指在他把自己敞开的地方之后，而更重要的是，那能感觉到马尔福是有多奋不顾身，冲破了他的控制。  
他开始猛插进去，然后他牢牢地固定在那，打掉马尔福的双手来靠的近一点。他把马尔福的大腿向后拉得更远，然后抽插起来，又猛又快。  
“你真紧，”他吼道。“我能看你动一天呢，你吃（take）得那么可爱。你就是用来干的，马尔福。看看你吧，四肢张开，把它吃进去得像个荡妇。你很喜欢，马尔福，不是吗？我的老二在你的屁股里，插进你，逼迫你打开身体。没错，你爱死这个了。你是为此而生的。要成为我的婊子。“  
“是的，”马尔福喘息着。“是的，哈利。”  
哈利咬紧牙关。他将马尔福推到旁边了一秒，带着悔意拔出自己，吃力地站起来，吧马尔福四肢着地地推倒。他几乎是在咆哮，用力把马尔福的大腿分得更宽了。他冲把自己查了回去，看着那修长而苍白的脊背在前几下猛插下弓起。他进入得更深了些，更用力地骑在马尔福悲伤，而那不够。  
他用一只手抓住了马尔福的头发，把另一只胳膊围在那纤瘦的身体旁，向上拉着男孩，让他们都跪起来。这个角度让一切都变得更加强烈了。他性器上的压力几乎难以抵制，但他不能靠近到满足。一切都不够，他抚摸到的皮肤不够，触及到的肉体不够，填满马尔福不够，他会先疯掉的，  
他把牙齿陷入到那洁白的咽喉处，同时腰部抽插着，他操着马尔福——这个时候没有别的词来形容它——紧紧地把他固定在那儿，男孩的头向后用力甩去。还是不够。  
他的两只胳膊环在马尔福的腰上，粗暴地把他抬起来，使他们向前面的床头板移了一步。他把小一点的男孩扔在了木头上，现在他们有用来平衡的东西了。他有了力量并利用了它，几乎是猛烈地捣进了德拉科的身体。  
哈利大脑的一部分知道他太过粗暴了；那个部分拼命地试图慢下来，另一部分只是向下伸手握住了德拉科的阴茎，他开始上下撸动。  
“你真硬呢，，而非。那一定是因为你喜欢这样。你喜欢让我干你，不是吗？”  
“是——是的，哈利，”马尔福哭喊道。他几乎是在哭，他的腰缩得厉害，向前伸进哈利的拳中。“求你，求你了，太多了。我受不了了。”  
“不行。”  
“我...我很害怕。”  
“嘘，”哈利喃喃道。那个被选择的形容词让他能够找回了一点理智。那只是马尔福第二次做爱，他们之前也没这么粗暴。他当然会觉得难以承受。哈利尽他所能地放慢了一点——那就是说没太大变化，但那是血涌上他耳朵时他能做的全部了。“你能做到的。你这样多可爱啊，马尔福。你吃进去得多甜蜜。多乖的孩子。看看你这样多美。我的好孩子。”  
马尔福靠着他扭动着身体，发出了失控的声音，双眼紧闭，全身绷得像筋一样。  
“就顺其自然吧，”哈利对着他的耳朵炙热而直接地低语着。“全吃进去吧。这就是你，小猫咪。完美，甜蜜，用来被操。你能做到的，天哪，我能永无止境地操你。”  
马尔福高潮了。他大声地含着，欣喜而强烈，全身抖得过于厉害，哈利差点失去了平衡。精液洒在了他的手指上，性爱的味道更强烈了。然后马尔福崩溃回哈利的臂弯，它颤动的温暖意外地让人感到困倦，让她回想起哈利一开始叫醒他时他是什么样子的，温暖，睡意浓浓而柔软，他想要这个。  
他想要马尔福。  
他抬起了收，品尝着他手上的精液，马尔福的精液，然后感觉到自己爆发了。  
哈利射得很厉害，猛击着马尔福的屁股，用力吸吮着男孩的脖颈，双手紧紧地抓着，足以在腰部留下痕迹。  
一分钟后，他拔了出来，感觉头晕目眩的。马尔福因疼痛发生的低吟声让他缩了一下，伸手去够魔杖。一个简短的治疗咒抚平了他的愧意，他们被施了一堆清洁咒，床变回井井有条，他昏昏欲睡地陷进了被单，把金发男孩拉回怀中。  
“等等，”马尔福抗议道。  
“闭嘴，”哈利打着哈欠说。“你在我的床上。我想怎么睡你就得怎么睡。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“没错，”哈利拉长声音说道，对着那个一点也不恼人的家伙笑着。马尔福太过餍足，想不出什么合适的冷嘲热讽了。  
“至少这次得满八个小时，”马尔福低声说道，哈利皱起眉头。  
“再过一个小时我会把你叫起来，”他说。  
“啥？”，马尔福扭了扭身，想是要试图离开，但哈利是不会允许的。  
“你不明白，不是吗？”哈利问道，听起来有点担心。  
“我已经决定我喜欢操你了，小猫咪，”哈里安顿下来，把小一些的男孩拽得更近了些。  
马尔福颤了一下。“别那么叫我。”  
“我想怎么叫你就怎么叫。你可是在我的床上，记住。”  
马尔福没有作答，但哈利差不多能感觉到男孩在苦苦思索。  
“你担心的太多啦，”哈利说道，开始想着如果他们不争执的话他也许能睡一个点。“不会总像这样粗暴的，可能下次我会又轻又慢的，你喜欢那样吗？嗯？我的老二，在你里面又暖又轻地动着。”  
马尔福喘了口气。“停下。”  
哈利用鼻子擦着他的脖子。“你闻起来真香，你知道那是香皂，马尔福，现在有我了，你的全身都有我，马尔福。在你体内，栖于肤上...”他向上伸手，抓住尖尖的下巴强迫马尔福转过头来。他轻轻吻着男孩。诱开他的双唇，用自己的舌头抚弄着，直到马尔福不情愿地吻回去为止。  
“我爱死你的味道了，”哈利低声说道。  
“你在干什么？”马尔福问道。  
“吻你，”哈利说，被逗乐了。“你可没那么天真无邪。”  
马尔福摇了摇头。“我不是那个意思，你知道的。”  
哈利停了一下。“我在引诱你。”  
“我们刚刚做过。”  
哈利笑了。马尔福听起来是那么恼羞成怒。  
“我不是那个意思，你知道的。”哈利模仿道，马尔福不动声色（poker up），他的脊背开始收紧，哈利叹了口气。  
“我在确保你想再来一次，“哈利说，”我发现我喜欢你待在我床上。你喜欢待在这里是对我最有利的。而且我是个疼爱床伴的男人。别把它当做是针对你个人的行为。”  
马尔福似乎不知道做出什么回应好，但他慢慢地放松下来，哈利轻轻吻着他，用手抚弄着他的身体。他用手指梳着丝绸般的头发，拇指戳着马尔福的脖子，享受着男孩慢慢融化成一滩黄油的感觉。  
“你真的很需要这个，”哈利轻声说道。  
“嗯。什么？”马尔福虚弱无力地问道。  
“一个照顾你的人。一个温暖待你的人。”  
马尔福的下巴收紧，想挣脱出去。“我不需要。”  
“别傻了，”哈利轻责道，继续说着。“而且这也没什么不对的。”他继续抚摸，摩擦并轻拍着男孩，沿着他的脖颈与脸颊轻轻吻着。  
“没关系等，”他低语着。“我不会伤害你的，马尔福。”  
“像我会允许你似的，”马尔福嘟囔着。  
哈利咧嘴笑了，然后施了个查看时间的咒语。：你应该睡点觉了，小猫咪。你现在只有四十九分钟了。“  
“你不能在下个小时叫醒我了，波特。我会灭了你。”  
“每个整点的钟头哦。”  
“我应该待在庄园的，”马尔福发着牢骚。  
“可能吧，”哈利快活地说。“因为现在，你的屁股是我的。我有尽可能多地使用它的打算。”  
“你是个霸道狂，不是吗？”马尔福低声问道。  
“我猜如此吧。”  
“我今晚就走。”  
哈利的心缩紧了。“也许吧。我们会知道的。”  
“波特。”  
“也许，”哈利又说了一遍。  
“你的部下们对巫师世界的救世主上了一个食死徒这件事没意见吗？”  
“他们会觉得我们是一个“憎恨性爱”的例子。”  
马尔福停了一下。当他开口时，他听起来十分，完全地随意——这让哈利十分确信他真的在意这个回答。：“我们是吗？”  
“不。”  
有那么一会，马尔福只是静静地呼吸着，然后他问道，“所以你不觉得他们发现我们又做了一次时会大发雷霆吗？”  
“他们早就知道了。”  
马尔福的头动了。“怎么知道的？”  
“嗯，你射的时候叫得可挺响。”  
马尔福一记肘击打在他腹上。用力的。  
“天哪，马尔福，你个扎人的混蛋！你有的像是冰刀，而不是手肘。我觉得我在流血。”  
马尔福大笑出来。一阵真实而温暖的，哈里从未听过的笑声。几乎让他胃上的洞物有所值。  
他又亲了一下他的脖子。“我们会知道的，好吗？现在你能睡觉了吗，我累了，我还得在四十七分钟之后起来再操你。”  
马尔福只是一直大笑着。


End file.
